The Counts Son
by roman 131
Summary: Anakin adopted as Dooku's 'son' legally, he is trained as a Sith see what happens because of this


Tatooine Mos Espa 36BBY

"This is the boy?" inquired the gray haired old man.

"Yes, yes this the boy. I could sell him to you for the right price…of course" Watto eagerly replied.

Count Dooku looked down on the small 5 year old, blond haired boy. He didn't look like much, but his Master Darth Sidious had foreseen that this boy was the key they; the Sith needed to bring about the fall of the Republic and the Jedi.

The small boy looked up and into the Counts eyes. The hairs on the back of his head stood up, though the boy was untrained and had no knowledge of the force he still blazed with untapped power…indeed he would be a powerful Sith.

"I'll give 40,000 for the boy and another 10,000 if you keep this…transaction to yourself, understand?"

Watto nodded his head furiously.

"What is his name?" said Dooku as he handed Watto a case of credits.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker"

"Any family?" he then asked.

"Yes, just his mother Shmi. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about…yourself", says Watto.

"Good" Dooku replied coldly, then switches his gaze back to young Skywalker. "Come with me boy". With this command he walked out of the junk shop with young Anakin trailing behind his long cloak.

THAT NIGHT

 _When Ani didn't come home from Watto's shop Shmi immediately felt worried. She quickly ran to Watto's shop hoping to find her son, but instead found the sight of Watto greedily and uncaringly counting his credits, he was captivated by the sight of his wealth._

" _WHERE IS HE!?" she screamed at him, "WHERE IS ANI!?"_

 _The Toydarian looked with annoyance at having his eyes dragged away from his credits. "He's gone I sold him" he said before turning his gaze back to his nice, shiny credits._

" _TO WHO!?"_

" _I cannot say"_

" _TELL ME" I demand._

" _I SAID CANNOT TELL YOU, NOW GET OUT" raged Watto in frustration._

 _Shmi walked tears streaming from her eyes. Outraged and disgusted out how a young boys wellbeing ment nothing to the Toydarian._

Shmi looked up at the stars her eyes still red from crying, wondering if she would ever see her son, Ani again.

"I will find you Ani, I will find you" she softly promises her lost son.

Serenno 36BBY

Anakin looked in wonder at the planet that expanded to fill his whole vision, as the small sleek craft of the man with grey hair that was now his master, Count Dooku.

He briefly glanced up the man, and found him staring straight ahead; his murky brown eyes locked firmly on the planet.

Anakin turned his head back to the massive planet that was in sharp comparison to Tatooine. His young mind unable to comprehend them.

 _What is that green stuff covering the planet? That doesn't look right…is that normal, and that blue stuff…it couldn't be water? I think._

"It is water" Dooku said breaking the hour long silence between them.

"Y-You can read my mind?" I say embarrassed.

"Yes I can. In time you will learn this skill as well"

"I will be able to read minds?" I exclaim.

"Yes, among other things. In intend to train you in the ways of the force, **the dark side of the force."**

He spoke no more after this content to let me think on his words. We began to descend through the atmosphere. We passed through the clouds, are shipping sailed through them like knife.

Then once the clouds were above us I saw a tall structure looming before us on the horizon. A grand building which I could only compare with Jabbas Palace on Tatooine.

I look up at the Count, "What is this place" I ask.

"This" he replies, "this is the planet of Serenno, and that he" he nods his head at the building, "is my palace. This is your new home".

"I have adopted you" he continues, upon this I look up at him in surprise. "You are now **legally** my son, your name is now Anakin Skywalker Dooku, understand?" he says as if daring me to say otherwise.

"Yes Sir" I reply. I don't call him Father because it doesn't seem right; and I feel that he wouldn't want me to.

"Good. You will address me as Sir; as you have already done, or master"

I instantly look at him in fear. _Am I his slave now, I think._ He apparently hears this.

"No, no, no" he quickly says. "You are **not** my slave. You are however my apprentice, that is why am your master, do you understand?" I nod that I do.

"Alright no more questions" he commands, and we sit silently as the palace grows closer.


End file.
